Electrical systems generally receive power from a power supply. The electrical systems may include various components that draw various amounts of power from the power supply. Some components in an electrical system may operate as a function of the amount of power supplied to the component. Accordingly, these components may not operate properly in the system if the correct amount of power is not supplied to the components.